Aucun, pour l'instant accrocheur, hum!
by Mariposa Aguilar
Summary: Imaginez-vous que c'est un des livres de la série (avec un peu moins de qualité, obviously).... c'est le même univers, les même personnages, mais pas la même auteure...
1. Poussière d'argent

Chapitre 1 Poussière d'argent  
  
Le soleil resplendissait sur la rue Privet Drive. Étant l'été, le voisinage fourmillait d'activité. Les enfants jouaient au ballon; les adultes parlaient autour d'une table, sur le patio, en préparant le barbecue; les adolescents flânaient dans la rue. Bref, tout le monde se réjouissait des vacances estivales qui avaient si bien débutées. Derrière la porte du numéro 4, maison de la famille Dursley, on entendait un mystérieux bourdonnement. Harry, revenant d'une promenade solitaire dans les rues bondées de gens, poussa la porte et entra.  
  
Bien qu'il habitait chez les Dursley depuis la mort de ses parents, aucun membre de cette merveilleuse famille ne l'appréciait. Ni son oncle Vernon, ni sa tante Pétunia et encore moins son cousin Dudley. Celui-ci, qui était du même âge que Harry, ressemblait à un porcelet blond. Ce n'était pas tant sa couleur rosée qui faisait qu'on pouvait le confondre avec un petit cochon, mais plutôt sa rondeur bien prononcée. Dudley était un enfant gâté, un bébé pourri. Le mois dernier, pour son anniversaire, il avait reçu, outre ses 43 autres cadeaux, un tout nouveau système de son qui crachait littéralement les chansons des CD que Dudley y introduisait. Bien évidemment, le mystérieux bourdonnement qu'on entendait en arrivant devant le 4, Privet Drive était son fameux système de son qu'il faisait jouer à tue-tête. Après avoir monté le volume de trois coches encore, Dudley descendit les marches en trombe et bouscula Harry sur son passage.  
  
- Harry! Va prendre le courrier! lui cria l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Je l'ai déjà fait papa, répondit Dudley avec un sourire narquois.  
  
- Ah! Mais quel bon garçon tu es Duddy! s'exclama la tante Pétunia du haut de son cou de girafe.  
  
Harry se rendit dans la cuisine où il trouva le courrier déposé sur la table. Il parcourut les lettres du regard pour constater qu'aucune ne lui était adressée. Il sortit dans la cour arrière; on y entendait toujours la musique de Dudley. Harry s'assit sur le banc et contempla le ciel en imaginant que c'était celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il aurait tant aimé être encore là-bas avec ses amis plutôt qu'ici avec les Dursley qui ne lui témoignaient pratiquement aucun intérêt.  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait impatiemment une lettre d'un de ses amis, d'autant plus que son anniversaire approchait à grands pas. Soudain, parmi les rayons de soleil qui l'aveuglaient presque, Harry aperçut la silouhette de sa chouette Hedwidge. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'oncle Vernon lui avait permis de la laisser libre de voler tout l'été durant s'il le voulait. Peut-être cette permission était due au vacarme qu'Hedwidge avait mené les années passées lorsqu'on l'a condamnait à oisir dans sa cage. Elle vint se poser juste à côté d'Harry et lui tendit une enveloppe en parchemin avec son nom en écriture dorée dessus. Les lettres bien formées et le style penché révélaient la destinateure : Hermione. Harry caressa la tête de sa chouette et celle-ci lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille en guise de réponse. Harry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Comment vas-tu? J'espère que tout ce passe bien avec ta famille. De mon côté, c'est le parfait bonheur. Ma mère nous a annoncé hier qu'elle était enceinte. Le bébé serait prévu pour Pâques. Quand la mère de Ron a appris la nouvelle, elle s'est empressée de tricoter un petit bonnet pour l'offrir à mes parents. Je crois qu'elle est aussi excitée que ma mère à l'idée de l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant. Quand j'y pense.  
Depuis une semaine déjà j'essaie de convaincre mes parents de t'héberger pour une partie de l'été. Devine quoi? Ils ont finalement accepté. Tout est déjà prévu, mon père passe te prendre dans trois jours avec toutes tes choses et tu viens passé deux semaines chez moi. Ensuite, avec l'approbation de Mme Weasley, on ira tous les deux chez Ron pour le reste des vacances. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? J'ai hâte de te voir.  
  
À dans trois jours!!!  
  
Hermione xxx  
  
Harry referma la lettre. Dans trois jours seulement il serait enfin débarrassé des Dursley! Il courut jusqu'à la porte et entra précipitament dans la cuisine. La musique de Dudley était rendue tellement forte que le sol en tremblait. Il escalada les marches quatre à quatre et fit volte-face avec son cousin manquant de près de rebondir sur son ventre proéminent. Il essaya de le contourner, mais Dudley l'empêcha de passer.  
  
- Pourquoi tu te sauves? T'as peur que je te frappe? Je me demande qui est le plus peureux entre toi ou mon hamster? lui lança le garçon-cochonnet.  
  
- Et moi je me demande qu'est-ce qui fait le plus de bruit : quand tu fais jouer ta musique ou quand tu marches? lui rétorqua Harry.  
  
En voyant l'air interlocuté de son cousin, Harry sut immédiatement que celui-ci n'avait pas compris. Dudley semblait avoir troqué son cerveau pour une caisse de kilos en trop. Ne pouvant rien répondre d'intelligent, il poussa Harry et retourna dans sa chambre, donnant l'impression que le plancher allait s'effondrer chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Curieusement, on n'entendait plus la musique de Dudley, peut-être son système de son était-il brisé? Harry entra également dans sa chambre et prit soin de refermer la porte. On entendit Dudley descendre l'escalier en pleurnichant; son système de son était bel et bien brisé. Harry alla s'étendre sur son lit en relisant la lettre.  
  
Au moment même où il finit de la lire, il entendit un bruit sourd venant de sa commode. Il se leva, intrigué, et s'en approcha. La commode commença à s'agiter, et tout d'un coup un tiroir s'ouvrit. Un petit homme de la grosseur d'un biblot en sortit. Il avait des ailes argentées et la peau orange vif. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'azur fixèrent Harry avec amusement. À peine eut-il le temps de faire un geste, qu'Harry n'apercevait déjà plus le petit homme ailé qui s'était volatilisé sous un nuage de poussière de la même couleur argentée que ses ailes. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. L'oncle Vernon apparut dans le cadre et dit d'un ton soupçonneux :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes petit voyou?  
  
Essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler le nuage de poussière derrière lui, Harry regarda son oncle droit dans les yeux. Devait-il lui annoncé maintenant qu'il allait partir pour tout le reste de l'été? Son silence fut vraisemblablement trop long pour l'oncle Vernon qui grogna :  
  
- Alors???  
  
- Je euh.  
  
- Tu serais supposé faire tes bagages en ce moment.  
  
Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Il était donc déjà au courant? Mais son rêve fut rapidement chassé lorsque l'oncle Vernon ajouta :  
  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que tu allais chez Mme Figg durant nos vacances chez tante Marge.  
  
Oui, il l'avait oublié. Mais alors, comment pourrait-il se rendre chez Hermione? Feignant de commencer à remplir la valise que M. Dudley venait de lui apporter, Harry regarda son surveillant du coin de l'?il, guettant le moment où il partirait. Après ce qui parut une éternité, le garde finit par quitter l'étage pour retourner se prélasser dans son fauteuil en lisant le journal. Harry referma la porte en vitesse et se jeta dans son garde-robe pour y trouver un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre qu'il cachait précieusement sous une pile de boîtes de vieux jouets de Dudley. Son oncle et sa tante lui interdisaient tout accès à son matériel scolaire durant l'été, mais Harry avait réussi à en garder dans son garde- robe sans que personne ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Il s'installa donc sur son lit et commença à rédiger une lettre.  
  
Cher Hermione,  
Merci pour ta lettre. J'aimerais énormement me rendre chez toi dans trois jours, mais je crois que nous avons un problème. Demain, à 10h, mon oncle ira me porter chez Mme Figg. Depuis presque 14 ans, elle est ma gardienne. Comprendras-tu qu'à mon âge on me fasse encore garder? Bon, le problème est : lorsque ton père viendra me chercher, je ne serai pas ici, mais bien au 358 rue Farton. Alors, si vous pouviez m'aider Ron et toi. Je ne veux pas subir encore la torture de l'album de chats. Je t'en prie, réfléchis Hermione.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Toutes mes félicitations à tes parents pour la bonne nouvelle!  
  
Il plia le parchemin, le mit dans une enveloppe faite du même papier et cacheta l'enveloppe. Comme si Hedwidge pouvait communiqué avec Harry par la pensée, elle arriva à la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune sorcier et attendit que Harry lui donna l'enveloppe. Il la lui tendit et lui murmura :  
  
- C'est pour Hermione. Fais vite Hedwidge.  
  
Elle partit en un coup de vent. Harry retourna faire ses bagages, mais il les fit avec bien plus d'enthousiasme; il savait qu'Hermione comprendrait et qu'elle viendrait le chercher avant demain matin 10h, ou qu'elle se rendrait chez Mme Figg. Harry sortit de leur cachette ses effets scolaires et lorsqu'il alla chercher ses vêtements dans sa commode, il se souvenut de l'apparition subite du petit homme orange. Il regarda à l'intérieur du tiroir duquel le visiteur inattendu avait surgi et y découvrit une bille scintillante avec des reflets argents. Il la prit dans sa main. La bille était chaude et on pouvait entendre une légère musique lorsqu'on l'approchait de son oreille. Harry l'observa avec plus d'attention. La bille ressemblait étrangement au Vif d'Or. Il la déposa sur le dessus de la commode et la regarda encore de plus près. Durant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir deux petites ailes. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais la bille s'éleva dans les airs et Harry eut la confirmation qu'elle possédait deux minuscules ailes d'une éclatante blancheur. Rêvait-il ou était-ce un Vif d'Argent? 


	2. En voiture!

En voiture!  
  
- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? On part dans cinq minutes! cria l'oncle Vernon à travers ses mutiples mentons.  
  
Harry redressa sa valise et prit son sac à dos. Il jeta un coup d'?il à son réveil-matin; il indiquait 9h56. De peine et de misère, il descendit les marches en trimbalant sa lourde valise derrière lui. Il lança un regard sur le placard cadenassé où était entreposé toutes ses affaires de sorcier et quitta la maison en verrouillant la serrure.  
  
- Il était temps, espèce de chenapant! Il ne faudrait pas nous mettre en retard, tu sais comment ma s?ur Marge déteste les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels. Allez, dépêche-toi de mettre tes bagages dans le coffre-arrière! gronchonna l'oncle Vernon tout en projetant d'énormes postillons en direction de son neveu.  
  
Harry essaya tant bien que mal de hisser sa valise dans le coffre, mais il l'avait tellement remplie qu'il n'était pas même pas capable de la soulever plus haut que ses genoux. Son oncle s'impatienta et alla la placer pour lui. Harry et M. Dursley montèrent dans la voiture où Pétunia et Dudley étaient déjà installés. Les nerfs à vif, l'oncle Vernon s'empressa de démarrer le véhicule et appuya sur l'accélérateur avec énergie.  
  
BANG! La voiture avait avancé au lieu de reculer et avait percuté la porte du garage. Dans la secousse, Harry avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une forme orange flambloyante.  
  
- Sapristi de maudite voiture! Je l'avais pourtant mise en marche arrière! grinça l'oncle Vernon entre ses dents.  
  
Il sortit de l'auto et claqua la portière. Les trois autres l'imitèrent sans toutefois faire claquer leur portière avec autant de rage. Pétunia et Dudley suivirent Vernon à l'intérieur de leur demeure tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers le fantôme de la forme à la couleur de feu. Évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Mais subitement, quelqu'un surgit de nulle part et l'empoigna par derrière, lui couvrant la bouche avec une main et le traînant de l'autre. Harry se débattit, il se sentait suffoquer et les nuages formaient un étrange tourbillon dans le ciel. Il perdit conscience durant quelques secondes. Peu à peu, son ouïe lui revint et il entendit des voix qui se disputaient en murmurant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut deux visages qui l'observaient anxieusement.  
  
- Eh Fred, Georges! Il s'est réveillé! chuchota Ron.  
  
Les jumeaux s'approchèrent. La forme orange était donc la chevelure des garçons de la famille Weasley.  
  
- Une chance qu'il est revenu à lui, tu aurais pu le tuer! dit Georges en lançant des regards noirs à Fred.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'il crie et que son oncle l'entende, tu comprends? Je n'ai pas voulu l'étouffer, rétorqua Fred, sur la défensive. Et toi, tu penses que c'était mieux ton sortilège sur la voiture?!  
  
- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on doit faire au plus vite. Ils ne tarderont sûrement pas à sortir. Harry, fait un effort pour te lever, dit tout bas Hermione.  
  
Harry se redressa, encore un peu étourdi. Ses amis l'aidèrent à marcher et ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq de l'autre côté de la rue où les attendait une voiture rouge. Harry eut un frisson. Non, pensa-t-il, pas encore une voiture ensorcellée! Fred et Georges s'installèrent à l'avant et les trois inséparables, à l'arrière. Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit ses bagages sortir du coffre-arrière de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et venir se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans la voiture rouge.  
  
- C'est parti! s'exclama Georges en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.  
  
Mais la voiture ne s'élèva pas dans les airs. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avec tout le trouble que lui avait occasionné son escapade dans la voiture magique de M. Weasley, il n'était pas près de recommencer la même bêtise. Il se retourna pour voir s'éloigner la maison des Dursley derrière eux. Il pensa aussitôt à toutes ses choses de sorcier dans le placard sous l'escalier.  
  
- Mon matériel de sorcier, comment je vais faire pour le récupérer entièrement? dit-il soudainement.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry. Quand le chat est parti, les souris dansent, dit Fred.  
  
Georges conduisait comme un pied. Il valait mieux pour les piétons ne pas se trouver sur son passage. Il brûlait des feux rouges, dépassait les limites de vitesse et n'était même pas attaché. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la police se pointa et mit en marche ses lumières et ses sirènes. Georges, amusé, commença à zigzaguer d'une voie à l'autre en allant de plus en plus vite.  
  
- Range-toi sur le côté droit! lançèrent en ch?ur Harry et Hermione.  
  
Georges se retourna pour les regarder d'un air étonné.  
  
- Attention! Regarde en avant! s'écria Hermione en pointant du doigt la file de voitures arrêtées.  
  
Georges écrasa la pédale de frein avec ses deux pieds et la voiture s'arrêta à peine à quelques centimètres du premier véhicule en avant d'eux. La police se gara sur le bord de la route et deux policiers en uniforme ouvrirent leur portière et s'avançèrent vers les apprentis-sorciers. Hermione s'empressa de faire apparaître un permis de conduire pour Georges à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Elle le lui tendit. Puis, elle murmura :  
  
- Écoutez bien! Voici l'histoire : la voiture est devenue hors de contrôle et les freins ne fonctionnaient plus. Les papiers de la voiture sont dans la boîte à gants. Oui, juste là Fred. Bon, s'ils demandent.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir; l'un des policiers venait de cogner à la fenêtre de Georges. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et attendit que l'homme parla le premier, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Tous les cinq étaient très nerveux et seule Hermione semblait avoir une idée de comment réagir face à la situation.  
  
- Vos papiers s'il-vous-plaît, pria le policier.  
  
Georges lui donna immédiatement tout le paquet.  
  
- Rangez-vous sur l'accotement, enchaîna l'homme.  
  
Un peu maladroitement, Georges dirigea la voiture sur le côté de la rue. Voyant les deux policiers qui revenaient dans leur direction, il regarda Fred d'un air complice et les deux se firent un sourire entendu. Lorsque les policiers arrivèrent à la hauteur de la portière de Georges, le plus petit des deux demanda :  
  
- Vous êtes bien Georges Weasley?  
  
Georges acquiesça. Et avant que le policier n'ajoute autre chose, Fred sortit sa baguette magique et la brandit vers les deux hommes en uniforme.  
  
- Oubliettes! dit-il avec détermination.  
  
- Merci beaucoup messieurs. Grâce à vous, nous avons retrouvé notre chemin, raconta Georges tout en reprenant les papiers. Nous sommes viscéralement désolés de vous avoir importunés pour ces quelques minutes. Encore merci, ajouta-t-il en posant bien ses mots d'une manière qui se voulait obséquieuse.  
  
- Ah mais ce fut un plaisir, répondirent les policiers, l'air un peu égaré.  
  
Et ils retournèrent dans leur véhicule. Tout le monde poussa un long soupir après avoir retenu son souffle aussi longtemps. Ils l'avaient échappé bel!  
  
- Très beau sortilège d'amnésie, déclara Ron.  
  
- Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé? s'indigna Hermione. 


	3. Poudre d'escampette

Chapitre 3 Poudre d'escampette  
  
- Alors, les policiers ne se souvenaient plus de rien?! Incroyable. dit la mère d'Hermione.  
  
- Plus jamais, vous m'entendez, plus jamais vous ne prendrez ma voiture! s'exclama le père d'Hermione avec un faux air de quelqu'un qui est furieux.  
  
Par chance, M. et Mme.Granger n'avaient pas paniqué après avoir entendu l'histoire des jeunes aventuriers. Bien au contraire, ils trouvaient toutes leurs péripéties bien amusantes. Ron se demanda de qui Hermione avait bien pu hériter son épouvantable caractère. Les trois inséparables montèrent à l'étage et allèrent installer Harry dans la chambre d'ami. En déposant sa valise au pied du lit, Harry se souvenut de la bille argentée. Il la sortit immédiatement pour la montrer à Ron et Hermione. La bille miroitait et on entendait encore la petite mélodie qu'elle produisait. Ron, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression d'étonnement total observait le minuscule objet. Hermione ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.  
  
- C'est tout simplement impossible! Dites-moi que je rêve. Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être un Vif d'Argent?  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. À quoi pouvait bien servir le Vif d'Argent? Sûrement pas à jouer au Quidditch! Ils retournèrent la bille pour l'examiner sous tous ses angles, sans pour autant déceler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les mener sur une piste.  
  
- Connaissez-vous l'air qu'elle joue? demanda Harry aux deux autres.  
  
Deux signes de têtes négatifs fut tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse. Probablement qu'Hermione essayait déjà de se remémorer tous les livres qu'elle avait lus dans sa vie pour peut-être pouvoir se souvenir miraculeusement d'un d'entre eux qui mentionnait l'existence d'un Vif d'Argent. Du côté de Ron, l'étonnement devait être encore trop intensif pour qu'il réfléchisse à la provenance de l'object ou à son utilité. Alors ils restaient là, à observer la bille aux reflects argentés. Mais ils furent tirés de leurs rêveries par l'arrivée de Fred et Georges dans le cadrage de la porte. Harry dissimula furtivement le Vif dans sa poche de jeans et se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
- Savez-vous qu'elle heure il est? leur demanda Fred sur un ton enjoué.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, intrigués. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Fred et Georges attendaient que quelqu'un réponde en frétillant. Mais le silence fut bien long, ce qui sembla faire augmenter l'enthousiasme des deux interlocuteurs. Finalement, ils s'exclamèrent tous les deux d'une voix féérique :  
  
- Le chat est parti!!!  
  
Des sourires malicieux se dessinèrent sur leur visage. Les cinq jeunes se précipitèrent à la cuisine où discutaient tranquillement les parents d'Hermione. En les voyant arriver, le père d'Hermione se leva.  
  
- Alors, est-ce que ta chambre te plaît Harry? dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Oui M.Granger, elle est parfaite pour moi, merci, répondit aussitôt Harry.  
  
- Que comptez-vous faire jeunes garnements? demanda M.Granger en voyant l'air taquin des jumeaux.  
  
- On va juste faire un tour pour aller chercher ce qui manque à Harry, s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Sans ma voiture j'espère, questionna-t-il sans pour autant que ce soit une question.  
  
Les jumeaux ricanèrent et puis fixèrent Harry avec une lueur dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire en le regardant ses deux- là? Hermione s'approcha alors d'Harry et lui pointa le foyer d'un geste du menton. Harry l'observa, sans rien comprendre au début. Puis, peu à peu, en détaillant ce qui entourait le foyer, il remarqua un joli bol de style oriental qui semblait contenir une poudre. la poudre de cheminette, bien entendu! Voyant qu'il avait maintenant compris, Fred sautilla vers lui et lui chuchota :  
  
- Tu te souviens de la fois où on est allé chez toi et que.  
  
- Tu parles que je m'en souviens! Duddy chéri en fait encore des cauchemars! s'exclama Harry.  
  
En effet, l'an passé, la famille Weasley était venue chercher Harry par la voie la plus rapide dans le monde des sorciers : la poudre de cheminette. Cependant, les Dursley n'étaient pas tout à fait préparés à cette arrivée pour le moins spectaculaire pour des moldus. De plus, les jumeaux Weasley avaient concocté un mauvais coup, et leur cible était, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner, Dudley. Suite à la dégustation d'un bonbon, la langue de Dudley s'était soudainement mise à enfler. Les coupables? Il n'y en avait pas, Fred et Georges avaient simplement échappé le bonbon et Dudley l'avait ramassé. et mangé!  
  
- On a contacté le Ministère de la Magie il y a quelques semaines pour qu'on puisse utiliser notre cheminée, et comme la cheminée des Dursley est toujours en fonction. expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Les souris dansent, conclut Harry.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous cinq vers le foyer. Hermione pris le bol et céda le passage aux jumeaux.  
  
- À vous l'honneur, dit-elle.  
  
Georges pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'installa dans le foyer qui était un peu petit pour la taille du garçon. Il regarda les autres et d'un seul coup, il jeta la poudre en s'exclamant :  
  
- 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Des flammes vert émeraude montèrent à ses pieds et il disparut en un éclair. Puis, ce fut le tour de Fred, suivi de Ron. Finalement, vint Harry. Il glissa sa main dans le bol et saisit un poing presque plein de poudre. Ses expériences avec la poudre de cheminette ne faisaient pas partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs pour sûr! Il posa son regard sur Hermione qui prenait déjà sa propre poignée de poudre. Après un moment d'hésitation très bref, il s'immisça dans le foyer. Il respira profondément, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de jeter la poudre en disant clair et fort où il voulait se rendre. Il pensait très ardemment à ce qu'il allait dire. Ne pas bredouiller, ne pas chuchoter. 1, 2, 3.  
  
- 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Les même flammes vert émeraude, un tourbillon. Harry tournoyait au milieu des flammes, il flottait. En une fraction de seconde, il sentit ses jambes se redresser. Ses pieds atterirent les premiers et il chuta dû à la pression du reste de son corps à son arrivée. Il releva la tête et un soupir de soulagement accompagna sa joie; il était bel et bien chez les Dursley. Hermione apparut à peine quelques secondes après lui.  
  
- Dans le placard sous l'escalier, renseigna Harry.  
  
Ron alla ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Fred sortit sa baguette et allait prononcer la formule pour l'ouvrir, mais Ron l'interrompit immédiatement. Les jeunes sorciers ne pouvaient pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école, et Harry avait déjà été averti l'été précédent sa 2e année à Poudlard.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ouvrir cette porte? s'indigna Fred.  
  
- Tu voudrais peut-être que le Ministère pense qu'Harry a encore fait de la magie illégalement? s'emporta Ron.  
  
Le plus simple serait bien entendu d'avoir la clef, mais valait mieux oublier cette option, l'oncle Vernon l'avait toujours avec lui. Comment faire alors? Défoncer la porte? Oui, bravo, toute une idée! Les deux frères avaient bien beau chercher, mais sans la magie, l'exploit leur semblait impossible.  
  
- Harry! appela Ron.  
  
Le principal concerné se pointa le bout du nez rapidement avec le sourcil relevé, se donnant un air interrogateur. Ron lui désigna la porte. Ah, comment avait-il pu être aussi distrait?! Évidemment, la porte était verouillée. Il s'approcha donc de Fred et Ron qui, manifestement, se creusaient toujours la tête pour trouver une solution.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas très compliqué quand on sait ce qu'il faut faire, dit Harry. On n'a qu'à décrocher les pentures.  
  
Et en deux temps trois mouvements, le garçon exécuta sa technique bien moldue devant les yeux écarquillés des Weasley impressionnés. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant libre loisir aux jeunes sorciers de prendre les effets scolaires d'Harry. Georges et Hermione s'ajoutèrent aux autres pour l'opération ramasse-tout. Ron agrippa l'équipement de Quidditch, et Fred et Georges, le chariot et tout ce qu'il contenait. Harry et Hermione montèrent à l'étage pour y prendre les robes de sorcier d'Harry et la cage d'Hedwidge.  
  
Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils rejoignirent les trois frères au pied du foyer. Harry observa d'un air incrédule les deux jumeaux essayant de faire entrer le chariot avec eux sous la cheminée. Allait-il pouvoir passer? Et comment feraient-ils pour l'amener avec eux? Le chariot céda finalement sous l'effort des petits taureaux.  
  
- Harry, donne-moi la poudre stp, demanda Georges.  
  
- Quelle poudre? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- La poudre de cheminette, tu sais pour qu'on puisse retourner chez Hermione.  
  
- On en a pas ici, s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Pas de problème, j'y avais pensé avant de partir, dit Hermione.  
  
Elle sortit de sa poche un sac de lin attaché par une ficelle. Elle la dénoua et tendit le sac en direction de Fred et Georges. Ils en prirent chacun un peu et disparurent en même temps avec le chariot. Apparemment, on pouvait voyager avec de gros objets également. Ron se dirigeait maintenant vers le foyer lui aussi, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, le claquement de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Des pas lourds, mais précipités venaient vers le salon. Les trois amis se regardèrent, terrorisés. Non, pas les Dursley! Que faisaient-ils toujours ici?! Il fallait agir rapidement. Comme une troupe de soldats bien entrainés, ils se cachèrent derrière les rideaux (hum, judicieuse cachette pensèrent-ils) à l'unisson. Ils ne tarderaient certainement pas à être repérés. L'escuade devrait se trouver un second plan d'action. Le seul qui venait à l'esprit d'Harry pour l'instant était de fuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait.  
  
Les pas arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce et les réfugiés des rideaux ne manquèrent pas de cesser tout mouvement et de retenir leur souffle pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Près du canapé, l'oncle Vernon observait son salon en silence, il avait vu quelque chose bougé dehors, par la fenêtre, il aurait parié sa vie là-dessus.  
  
- Je sais que vous êtes là et je ne me gênerai pas pour appeler la police si vous ne sortez pas de chez moi tout de suite, dit l'oncle Vernon dans un élan de bravoure qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
  
Harry sortit à peine la tête de derrière le rideau pour apercevoir le visage rouge de colère de son oncle qui regardait partout avec les yeux d'un schizophrène. Rien ni personne ne devait causer du tort à sa maison, oh que non! Il y tenait beaucoup trop. Il allait défendre ses biens, quitte à risquer sa vie pour. Peu importe si la personne qui était dans le salon était dangereuse ou non, il allait tenir tête. Harry se moquait bien de l'air de son oncle. Comme il pouvait être marrant, si on ne considérait pas dans quelle situation les sorciers se trouvaient! On entendit encore la porte. Dudley et Pétunia venaient d'entrer dans la scène eux aussi. Dudley se rangea derrière son père et lui tira un peu sur la manche, il semblait vouloir lui parler. Harry glissa sa tête à l'intérieur de sa cachette. La panique s'empara de lui. Il sentait qu'ils allaient se faire coincer d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
- Euh, papa. dit Dudley.  
  
Son père se retourna, affichant des traits impatients qui s'adoucirent aussitôt qu'il eut posé les yeux sur son fils.  
  
- Oui mon garçon?  
  
- La fenêtre, dit-il en la pointant du doigt.  
  
- Merci Dudley, sourit Vernon, qui que vous soyez, intrus, je sais où vous êtes!  
  
Ça y est, ils étaient cuits. L'homme pensu fit quelques enjambées avant d'atteindre la planque des trois jeunes Griffondors. Harry pouvait entendre clairement sa respiration qui semblait ardue, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Les trois sorciers attendaient maintenant le moment de leur dévoilement qui ne tarda pas à arriver. L'oncle Vernon tira les rideaux découvrant son neveu et ses deux amis. La tête qu'il faisait. des yeux ronds comme des billes, la mâchoire qui frottait presque sur le tapis et le teint qui tournait étrangement au violet. La fureur lui montait au nez, on ne pouvait le nier.  
  
- Oups. murmura Harry.  
  
Oui, oups! Mais il ne fallait pas s'enraciner là, ou la colère de M. Dursley allait leur éclater en pleine poire. Les trois prirent leurs jambes à leur cou vers l'entrée. Harry poussa son cousin de toutes ses forces pour libérer la voie et réussit, à sa grande surprise, à le faire basculer sur Pétunia comme une boule de quille quand on fait un abat! Il ouvrit la porte et courut le plus vite possible hors de la cour de l'ennemi. Hermione le suivait de près tandis que Ron traînait de la patte à trimbaler l'équipement de Quidditch de l'attrapeur. Bientôt, ils eurent rejoint le coin de la rue, et en se retournant pour voir si on les suivait, ils constatèrent que personne n'était à leur trousse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce.pffff. qu'on va.pfff. bien pouvoir faire? demanda Ron à bout de souffle.  
  
- Réfléchis un peu en reprenant ta respiration! lança Hermione.  
  
- Chose certaine, on ne devrait pas rester plantés ici, mon oncle pourrait venir nous chercher.  
  
- Alors où on va?  
  
- N'importe où, mais on bouge!!! s'exclama Harry en voyant M. Dursley sortir de la maison. 


End file.
